


Storm

by alittleskinnydip



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, makoharu - Freeform, maruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittleskinnydip/pseuds/alittleskinnydip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru hears a knock at his door in the middle of a thunderstorm. [drabble]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm

Pairing: MakoHaru

Prompt: Storm

Haru had been asleep for the better part of an hour now, contently wrapped in his covers, and listening to the rain pounding against his window. After a long day of swimming, and the weekend to look forward to, Haru expected a full night’s rest, as comfortable as he was. So when he was forcefully pulled from his unconscious state, he refused to open his eyes.

‘Just the thunder,’ Haru thought to himself, clutching the blanket closer. He was perfectly set on falling right back asleep, that was until his ears latched onto a sound. It was barely audible over the rain and thunder. A faint knocking… coming from downstairs.

Was someone at the door?

Haru forced his tired body up wondering to himself what time it even was. He quickly thread his fingers through his messy hair in attempt to keep it out of his eyes as he slowly made his way down the stairs.

As silent as the empty house usually was, the storm was making it unusually noisy. Haru noted that the rain had picked up since he fell asleep, listening to the thunder in the far distance that seemed to be growing louder. The storm hadn't quite reached the house yet.

He stopped a bit short of the front door, hoping that whatever disturbance was on the other side had given up on ruining his good night sleep and left. Who in their right mind would be out on a night like this anyway?

But the gentle knock came again.

Haru sighed and reluctantly opened the door, not expecting at all to find a freezing, drenched Makoto standing on the other side. His arms wrapped around his shivering frame, hair soaked and covering his eyes, Makoto could only glance up in his pathetic state at his surprised friend.

“Makoto… what are you doing here?” Haru muttered. Makoto bit his bottom lip, he knew he was bothering Haru, he knew that Haru liked to be left alone and yet… this was the only place he could think of coming.

“It’s raining…” Haru added, noting that raindrops were still hitting Makoto’s back.

“I know,” Makoto replied quietly.

“It’s late…”

“I know.”

“You’re drenched…”

“I know.”

“You’re gonna catch a cold…”

A sudden flash of lighting illuminated the two, just for a split second, and Makoto flinched, unable to stop himself from running to Haru’s side desperately clutching onto his arm. The anticipated thunder crashed, much louder than the previous few, and Haru observed curiously as Makoto hid against his shoulder, shaking more than before.

It suddenly made sense, Makoto’s unspoken fears.

“You want to stay the night?” Haru made the effort to ask, and closed the door before feeling Makoto nod against him.


End file.
